Primera impresión
by AleNoAlex
Summary: UA - Las primera impresiones no son exactamente las mejores, a menos que mientas en algo.


Regresando al salón a buscar lo que se olvidó, notó algo raro. Recordaba tener más dinero.

El profesor al verlo tardarse en salir, le preguntó que andaba mal. Una vez le explicó, éste le cuestionó si en serio ese era su banco. Aclaró que sí, se sienta ahí desde que empezaron las clases. Ya sabe que tiene muchos alumnos y las clases comenzaron hace menos de un mes, pero tampoco debería olvidarse de los que se sientan al frente que son los primeros que ve. Eso último no lo dice, claro.

No quería ser castigado.

—Había una chica que buscaba algo antes allí.

—¿Quién?

—Creo que es alumna mía pero tal vez no sea de este curso, ahora que lo pienso.

En ese momento deseó tener al profesor Erwin en todas las materias. Se dice que él recuerda perfectamente cada rostro, cada nombre de sus alumnos. Como sea, al menos este profesor a pesar de no parecer que tuviera ganas de ayudarle, dijo que haría algo al respecto.

Por suerte, no fue un anuncio a la clase como si estuvieran en primaria, y decir que es malo robar, para luego decirle al culpable que se muestre y no será juzgado. Claro, tampoco fue revisar las pertenencias. Eso sería inútil y los mocosos de hoy en día probablemente lo demanden.

Luego de indagar encontró a la persona responsable y le dijo a Nicolo para confrontarla.

0/0/0/0/0

—Y por eso fueron citados, señores —dice el director Zackley a los adultos menores que él, con las manos juntas como político.

Acaba de anunciar la situación de robo que vivió en el salón de clase, con culpable hallado quien resultó ser nada más y nada menos que la chica de pie al costado de su padre -no había más sillas en la oficina, así que tanto él como ella estaban de pie-, y eso que ni siquiera era de su clase. Simplemente se coló, por alguna razón, siendo él su víctima. Le sacó dinero de la mochila, siendo atrapada por el profesor de Historia -la materia, no la chica- que apareció en el momento preciso.

Nicolo es el primero en dar su versión de los hechos. Después el director deja al padre del afectado hablar, más bien quejarse. A Nicolo le resulta raro ser defendido tan fervientemente, aunque cree que debe ser porque simplemente buscar hacer sentir mal a los Braus por lo que pasa. Como sea, cuando el joven mira sobre su hombro a la chica se percata de algo y frunce el ceño.

¡¿Cómo es que tiene el descaro de sonreír?! Ahora comprueba que todo lo que sus padres dicen es cierto sobre la gente como ellos. No tienen orgullo, vergüenza debería darle al padre también. Aunque se ve calmado, a diferencia del suyo, sin decir nada.

El señor Braus tiene turno de hablar, así que menciona la conducta de Sasha, que él no la educó así, etc. ¡Excusas! Nicolo cree que la defenderá y dirá que mienten a pesar de las pruebas. Sin embargo, eso no pasa. Le da una mirada severa a su hija mientras pide que ella explique la situación.

Ella enmudece, el padre reitera cruzado de brazos.

—Yo solo… —lo que sigue, lo dice en voz baja la joven morena de cabello castaño.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Quería… Quería llamar su atención.

El señor Braus se le va toda la seriedad de repente. Lo mismo ocurre con los demás, sus expresiones siendo reemplazadas por sorpresa de no verse eso venir. El padre de chico preguntándose a quién joven, por más tonta que sea, puede gustarle su hijo.

Aunque, ¿por qué no?, se pregunta el director. Son adolescentes, al fin y al cabo.

El más afectado es el joven en cuestión, por supuesto.

¿Acaso… acababa de oír bien?

¿Llamar su atención? ¿Pero acaso eso no significaba que…?

Solo puede ser eso.

¿Qué era esa sensación en su pecho? Sus ojos se encuentran un momento cuando la castaña le mira, desviando al instante la mirada tal vez avergonzada por lo que ha dicho sobre él.

Nicolo traga, nervioso en muchos sentidos. Y muy sonrojado, mientras siente cuchillas ser clavadas de los ojos de su padre directo a la chica, y luego a él, luego al padre de la chica, luego nuevamente a él.

¡¿Por qué a él?! ¡Vamos! ¡No es como que esto lo esté disfrutando! Más bien quiere que la tierra se lo trague, al tener la mirada del otro padre sobre él.

El director suspira. Ahora solo es cuestión de explicar la amonestación como estudiante… Que resulta una simple suspensión, ya que le han devuelto el dinero y todo, además de la orden de ser más consciente de su hija en casa para no desenfocar en problemas futuros con otros estudiantes, tal vez enviarla con algún psicólogo para ver si es un problema más grave como la cleptomanía.

Ningún padre alega nada más y la puerta es abierta para despedirse.

Cuando llegan al auto -porque esa reunión ha sido a última hora y son libres de irse-, Nicolo recibe una colleja por hacer perder el tiempo. Por otro lado, su padre se asusta al ver que su hijo apenas siente el golpe y ni se queja.

..

Sasha suspira con alivio, agradeciendo que nadie notó su mentirita blanca. Mentirita… mentirita pura. ¡Ella no lo hizo porque le gustaba Nicolo!, sino porque quería el dinero para comprar comida. Fue a preguntar por una nota al salón, el profesor la confundió con que era alumna de esa clase y simplemente le dijo que, si viene a buscar algo, se apresure ya que él se iría a la sala de profesores.

El bolsillo de la mochila estaba abierto de todos modos. Es problema de Nicolo por ser descuidado.

Tenía hambre porque se despertó tarde, sin desayunar y Connie no quiso prestarle dinero, ni Jean. Aunque de Jean se lo esperaba. Los demás no tenían, o eso dijeron.

Así que no tuvo opción más que robar para alimentarse.

Tan solo espera que esta mentira no acabe mal, mas lo duda. Al día siguiente ha notado la cara de Nicolo, que ya no le mira con odio. Se ríe un poco, mitad divertida mitad vergüenza.

¿En serio pensará que le gusta?

0/0/0/0/0

Lo hace.

Por alguna razón que no se explicaba, ahora que es consciente de que **le gusta** a ella, se siente extraño. ¡¿Por qué?! Si todo lo que ha hecho por atraerlo o lo que sea, han sido cosas malas. Primero, robarle.

Segundo, que su padre debiera venir y tener otra discusión con él. Que, la verdad, es lo de siempre. Así que no es como si le hubiera metido en mayores problemas sin solución o nada.

Esto era **tan** raro.

0/0/0/0/0

Un chico con la cabeza rasurada, estalla en carcajadas al terminar el relato de su amiga. Se enteró por ahí y le pareció grave, iba reprenderla como si fuera su hermano mayor -menor-, mas ahora creía que era lo de menos.

—Sasha, eres una tonta —dice.

La castaña está indignada. Él quería saber el desenlace, ¿por qué la juzgaba? Peor aún, burlándose de su amor -amor falso- por Nicolo.

0/0/0/0/0

Al llegar de la escuela, todo es normal. Eso le dice a su padre cuando le pregunta si aprendió la lección. Afirma que ha tenido suerte. De haber sido descubierta sería el blanco de los demás, que la mirarían mal o degradaría a causa de ese comportamiento.

Ella responde que más bien, la halagarían o dirían que es genial. Eso de ser malo está de moda y te hace popular. No era la gran cosa.

La gente miente con cosas peores, además prometió no volver a tomar dinero.

Sin embargo, su papá tiene razón.

El afectado desde lo que pasó, los días siguientes ya no la ve como si ella fuera una tonta. O una molestia. La ve como… Como si fuera un babuino enamorado.

Sasha espera que no imagine cosas pervertidas, pero niega. Duda que se imagine ese tipo de cosas, si hasta hace poco ella le caía mal.

La siguiente vez que pasa por su lado, desvía la mirada de él. Si no ve su rostro, le costará imaginar cosas sucias en caso de que quiera.

0/0/0/0/0

Se da cuenta de que la mentira escala, cuando percibe cambios en su entorno. El principal es que Nicolo está donde ella, apareciendo como una sombra y al rescate.

No es tan malo. En realidad.

Aparece a donde quiera que ella vaya, esa vez que compró dos helados y no pudo atarse los cordones, él actuó haciéndole el lazo en la zapatilla.

También cuando se le cayó el huevo del sándwich al piso, Nicolo limpio antes de que el conserje tuviera tiempo de gritarle por descuidada.

Cuando no tenía sorbete del jugo, ya que la su caja se despegó cayendo al suelo lamentable, él le tendió el suyo.

Aquella vez en que el perro odioso del vecino, que le ladraba a cualquier y mordía sus pantalones, retrocedió a Nicolo dándole una mirada de loco.

Uh, eso fue aterrador. No sabía que Nicolo pudiera hacer esas caras. Le iba preguntar, a Nicolo cómo es que sabía dónde vivía. De no ser porque así, como vino, desapareció.

Es como su ángel que le daba envíos y regalos en tiempos de necesidad.

Pero de pronto, ya no le gusta. Es como si en lugar de su amigo fuera su niñera y le dice que coma despacio, que mastique más, que no beba jugo mientras come.

¡Con su comida **no** debe meterse!

¡¿Así que esto es lo que siente Eren con Mikasa?!

Sasha no lo soporta, no quiera acatar su orden de tener modales en la mesa, ¡se asfixiará! Él dice que se asfixiará sola de todos modos, si no toma sus consejos. Que si no ve programas sobre salas de emergencia. ¡Varias personas llegan a sacarles trozos de carne de la garganta con pinzas por no masticarla apropiadamente!

Y la castaña se va corriendo, sin dejar atrás el muffin que es lo único que consigue llevarse. Quiere llorar por el menú abandonado, pero se dice a sí misma que debe de ser fuerte mentalmente para poder ser libre.

Correr es su única solución. Escapar de él de ahí en más. Esconderse, pues si no la encuentra no sufrirá a ese dictador de reglas con la comida.

Pero… él la encuentra. Como un fantasma, su alma gemela o su asesino de otra vida.

Aunque va por toda la escuela, en busca de ayuda, nadie se compadece de su mala fortuna. Sus amigos por estar al tanto de lo que pasó gracias a Connie, que son los primeros en darle información a Nicolo de dónde se halla ella. En escarmiento por lo que hizo, menos para Jean. Para Jean es gracioso molestar.

Allí están otra vez, al día siguiente. De tanto preocuparse por cómo no comería bien, se olvidó lo más importante.

Su comida.

Al saber esto, su acosador #1 le dijo que era lo mejor. No era bueno comer comida fría.

Ella dice que los postres y los sándwiches de jamón o atún tampoco es que se coman calientes. A lo que le responde que es diferente, las entradas, los primeros platos, que la comida esto y aquello, porque ella ni siquiera lo calienta y está por darle otra plática más que no escucha, hasta que Sasha le pregunta por qué siempre habla como si supiera cocinar.

Resulta que él sabe, que puede más que lo normal. Ahora ya se ha comido su comida, pero cualquier otro día le preparará algo y comprobará por sí misma que no está presumiendo en vano.

Algo en el cerebro de Sasha hace **click**, pues todos los problemas que ha tenido con él hasta ahora se esfuman ante la realización de uno de sus mayores sueños: Que la alimenten gratis.

Porque, eh, de eso se trata la vida.

—¡Tengo novio~! —dice feliz, en proclama para que a ninguno de sus amigos se les dé por quitárselo. Era culpa de ellos en todo caso. Y ya está marcado, ¡es suyo! Piensa, mostrándolo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro para reclamarlo de la mirada pública.

Él se sonroja, se da cuenta cuando vira la cara para ver cómo lo toma. Está muy sonrojado.

Tan sonrojado…

Y es muerte por sonrojo, piensa cuando lo ve desplomarse directo para el suelo con la silla volando al costado.

—¡Mi novio! —grita, asustada, pero sin levantarse porque todavía quedaba sándwich en el plato de él.

Decisión difícil. ¿La comida o su novio?

—Solo está desmayado —Armin avisa tras colocar sobre su nariz un pequeño cristal, que Jean se burla que es un nerd y eso es de chicas—. Es lo malo de sentir emociones humanas —dice el rubio bajito y todos le miran con cara de que "¿Qué mierda, Armin?".

Jean luego de cerciorarse que no haya riesgo, como es un tipo más malo que la maldad, le quita la billetera a Nicolo y se dispone a sacarle dinero para el regalo de la chica que le gusta porque será su cumpleaños pronto y quiere comprarle algo lindo. Lástima que lo primero en ver es la tarjeta, esa no la dejarían usarla de no ser titular. Antes que meta sus dedos en el dinero, algo los atrapa.

No es una mini trampa de osos en el material de cuero sintético, sino los dientes de Sasha que aparecieron mágicamente sobre su mano.

—¡AAAHG! ¡SUÉLTAME, LOCA!

—¡DEJA EL DINERO DE MI NOVIO, LADRÓN!

El amor enseña lecciones importantes. Como que es malo robar, a menos que sea para comer. En ese caso también es malo, pero al menos está socialmente justificado, a no ser por tus amigos con moral más alta que tú


End file.
